1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In related art, robots with robot arms are known. In the robot arm, a plurality of arms (arm members) are coupled via joint parts and, as an end effector, e.g. a hand is attached to the arm on the most distal end side (on the most downstream side). The joint parts are driven by motors and the arms rotate by the driving of the joint parts. Then, for example, the robot grasps an object with the hand, moves the object to a predetermined location, and performs a predetermined work such as assembly.
As the robot, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2014-46401) discloses a vertical articulated robot. The robot described in Patent Document 1 is adapted, when moving a hand with respect to a base to a position different by 180° about a first rotation axis as a rotation axis (rotation axis extending in vertical directions) on the most proximal end side (on the most upstream side), to rotate a first arm as an arm on the most proximal end side (base side) with respect to the base about the first rotation axis.
In the robot described in Patent Document 1, when the hand is moved to the position different by 180° about the first rotation axis with respect to the base, a large space for preventing interferences of the robot is required.